yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yakuza 0
Yakuza 0 (龍が如く0 誓いの場所 Ryū ga Gotoku Zero, Chikai No Basho?, lit. "Like a Dragon 0: The Place of Oath"; Chinese: 人中之龍0 誓言的場所) is a prequel to the Yakuza series of video games. It is set in December 1988, seven years before the initial moments of Yakuza, in the games' staple location of Kamurocho, a fictionalized recreation of Tokyo's Kabukicho and Shinjuku Golden Gai areas. It was released in Japan for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 on 12 March 2015,23 with the Taiwanese version released on 14 May 2015. A free accompanying game application for PlayStation Vita, titled ''Ryū ga Gotoku 0: Free to Play Application for PlayStation Vita ''(龍が如く0 基本無料アプリ for PlayStation Vita?), was released on 26 February 2015.3 On December 5, 2015, Sega announced that Yakuza 0 would be released in the Americas in 2017, with no current plans for release in Europe. At a later date, however, they announced a simultaneous US/European release January 24th, 2017. A the PC Gaming Show in 2018 Sega revealed that Yakuza 0 would release for Microsoft Windows on August 1, 2018. Development The game was first announced in a special Yakuza event on 24 August 2014 together with a trailer. http://ryu-ga-gotoku.com/zero/news.htm A Chinese-language localization of the game was announced in 2014 and eventually released in Asia in May 2015. On December 5, 2015, at PlayStation Experience 2015 in San Francisco, Sony Computer Entertainment's Gio Corsi announced that''Yakuza 0'' will be coming to the Americas for the PlayStation 4. While a trailer for the game was released that ends with the statement that it will be releasing in North America and Europe, later that day Sega posted a tweet, on Twitter, saying "We know the Yakuza series is loved by all its fans in Europe but unfortunately at this time we're not able to confirm a Yakuza 0 EU release". The Youtube trailer for the game was edited to remove the word Europe. In July 2016, the developers confirmed that the game would be released in both the Americas and Europe in January 2017. The game was released on PS4 on January 24 2017. It was well received by the western market, with Metacritic giving it a score of 85/100http://www.metacritic.com/game/playstation-4/yakuza-0. During E3 2018, Sega announced that both Yakuza 0 and Kiwami would be coming to PC. Yakuza 0 was released on Steam on August 1 2018, becoming the first title to be officially released on PC. Mini-games A variety of mini-games are present in Kamurocho and Sotenbori. Classic Sega Arcade Games from the 1980's are included and can be played in Club Sega, along with classic mini-games such as Bowling and Karaoke. The following games are included in both cities: * Outrun * Super Hang-On * Space Harrier * Fantasy Zone * Pool (2-Player) * Darts (2-Player) * Disco (2-Player) * Bowling (2-Player) * Fishing * Pocket Racing * Batting Center * Cabaret Club Management * Shogi * Mahjong * Koi-koi * Telephone Club * Catfights * Blackjack * Cee-lo * Oicho-kabu * Cho-han * Roulette * Poker Reception Yakuza 0 debuted at number 1 on the Japan software chart in its first week of release. The PlayStation 3 and the PlayStation 4 version sold 146,000 units and 90,000 sales respectively.7 PlayStation LifeStyle's review of the PS4 version was a 9/10, calling it the best in the series and "the result of 10 years spent not just perfecting a formula, but adding to it."8 The game received a 36/40 from Famitsu on both platforms.9 Sales As of June 2015, the game has sold over 500,000 copies within Japan and Chinese-speaking regions of Asia.http://gematsu.com/2015/06/yakuza-0-sales-top-500000 Sega president Haruki Satomi stated that the Chinese version of the game sold more than originally expected."Sega president on current console market, potential Tokyo Game Show announcement". Gematsu. July 7, 2015. Regional Differences * The English version of the game would change how the chapter titles, character introduction text, and encounter text would be displayed in any entry released in Western territories in the future; For chapter titles, the original Japanese characters would be displayed with transparency, shortly after followed by the English translation, which is written with a new font. Character introduction text and encounter text were replaced with English text (in said font) entirely, something that has not been done since Yakuza 2. ** The Chinese and Korean versions would simply display their translations as subtitles, similar to the localized versions of Yakuza 3 and'' Yakuza 4''. * In the Chinese version, the model of Lao Gui is different. Gallery Yakuza_0_PC_(1).png Yakuza_0_image_-_PC_%2810%29.png Kazuma_in_Yakuza_0.png Videos Yakuza - Install Screen Extended YAKUZA_is_now_available_on_PC! References Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Games